To Love Ru: Permanent Change
by Fallen Angel Zenith
Summary: Alternate Reality: What happens when Lala's cancelation missle fails and Rito is stuck as a girl? How will this affect his love life? How will he go to school? Fem Rito AKA Riko x ?-Read and find out.


_**To-Love-Ru: Permanent Change**_

_**Chapter 1: Lala's solution, Failed**_

It was night and Rito, or should I say Riko, was bathing with Saki and her two friends. She was huddled in the corner trying her best not to look at the other girls,_ "This is still not a good idea...! I'm naked again...I gotta find a way to get outta here..."_

"What's wrong? Why are you still standing there?" Riko instinctively looked behind her to see a naked Rin standing behind her. Her eyes almost popped out of her head, Rin's body was soaking wet and covered in suds. She had her hair up in a messy sort of bun and held her chest nonchalantly trying to cover her boobs,"Do you want to take a shower instead...?"

Riko's blush increased as she jumped back at the sight, her hair was practically standing on end. Not even noticing Riko's strange attitude Saki offered up, "Riko! We also have a Jacuzzi on the opposite side!" As Saki walked over to her new friend she slipped on a bar of soap making her fall forward landing on top of Riko. Her chest pushed against Riko's face, making the pigtailed girl blush again.

As they landed Saki immediately pushed herself up, hovering above Riko(though her breast were still semi pushed against her face), "Are, are you okay, Riko!" Aya began running towards her friends, grabbing a towel to cover herself and putting her glasses back on, "Saki-sama!" The sound of a dog barking echoed through the hallways, "The smell is coming from in there!" An animatronic voice called out. A girl with bright pink hair wearing a...unique outfit ran into the room along with her robotic dog.

She was holding what looked like a bazooka. "I found Rito! Thanks a lot, Kunkun Trace-kun!" Saki turned to see her rival...in her bathroom? "Lala?"

Lala pointed her bazooka at the two girls "Take this! Cancellation missile!" The missile fired hitting Riko making Saki yelp in surprise "Yaa! What, what are you doing Lala! Why did you fire bazooka at my friend!

Riko! Hang in there!" When she picked her friend off the ground she saw that she was unharmed, though her hair was down again(probably blown out by the missile). "She looks alright!" "Whaa?

Why is she still a girl?" Riko's eyes opened to see that she was still a she, "What the? I'm still a girl." "What are you two talking about, what's going on?" "When Rito landed on Pai-Pai Rocket-kun it exploded and-"

Riko's hand covered Lala's mouth before she could finish, fearing what would happen if the trio of girls found out. Riko whispered into Lala's ear "_Sheesh_ Lala if they find out I'm me they'll kill me." Turning to the trio of girls, who were staring at the two confused, she explained "Y-you see...I-im..I...uhmm,_ "I'm...not Yuuki...I think I have an idea!" _I'm Riko Yuusaki _"That's all I can think of-..."_ "Oh! You got you memory back Riko!"

"Yeah! That's what the missile was for!" "And how would you know that she lost her memory?" Lala sweat dropped, she didn't know what to say. It was Riko who spoke next, "They were teasing me."

The self proclaimed queen and her henchmen, er... henchwomen, tilted their head's in unison and in confusion. "Um...Lala and Mikan! You see...I hit my head while getting off the train. Me and my cousin Rito were, ah, trading homes for an...exchange program." "YOUR RITO'S COUSIN!"

The three girl's couldn't help but burst out in unison. Their new friend was actually their number one enemy's cousin. Now Aya spoke, curious about what happened to the girl, "S-so you lost your memory even before we found you?" "Y-yes." Riko stood across from the three girl's, with Lala standing next to her, and told them about her day before she had met them.

Starting with her train ride there and how beautiful she thought the city looked( yes she was lying, she was doing a lot of that today). "When I got into the city I met up with Lala, but when we were about to walk home I ended up bumping into someone and I hit my head on a pillar and blacked out. When I woke up I was in Rito's house, laying on his couch. I couldn't remember anything...so..." And as Riko began to struggle to keep her story alive Lala decided to step in.

"Me and Mikan decided to have some fun! We tried to make her wear some funny outfit's-", the three girl's had the same thought the moment she said 'funny outfit's'._ "Funny in her standard's!"_ "-But she got scared and ran off." Rin understood where the story went from there, "And once you ran off the principle attacked you and that's where we came in."

"Y-yeah!" Riko was still sweating; but was extremely happy that they bought that story. _"I can't believe they bought that!"_ Saki sent her new an assuring smile and said "Well I'm glad you remembered who you are Riko! But why are you and Rito switching places?

I mean I've never heard of an exchange program like that before." "It's a family thing. We...have relatives over sea's, so ah, we..we started an exchange program so we wouldn't lose touch." Saki nodded her head, happy she was up to speed. Well at least she thought she was.

Saki walked over and put her hand on Riko's shoulder, a small smile gracing her lip's. "Well even if you are that pervert's cousin, I hope we can keep on being friends Riko!" Riko was speechless. She never thought she would hear that from Saki of all people. Rin and Aya stood next to Saki, smiling at Riko as well. Smiling Riko said, "Yes!"

Riko and the others got dressed, after washing off the soap, and now stood in front of the gate of Saki's house. "Come over anytime to hang out! Though that doesn't go for you Lala!" Lala ignored Saki's harsh words and smiled her usual chipper smile, though she was upset about something. "Hey Riko!

How come you let Saki dress you up but me and Mikan couldn't!" Riko sweat dropped, "I didn't really have a choice. They threw away my cloths...even my underwear wasn't safe." "Whaa but you look so CUTE!" Riko sunk her head in shame, _"Doesn't she remember that I'm a boy._

_ Then again...just look at me."_ Rin and Aya gave her a hug goodbye, even though Riko protested, and got in Saki's limo (that she instructed early on to take Riko and Lala to Rito's house). During the car ride Riko had filled Lala in on what happened after she ran out of the house. So there was just one thing left to talk about. "Hey Lala...why didn't your invention change me back into a boy."

"I don't know. I was sure the cancellation missile would nullify the effects of Pai-Pai Rocket-kun. Don't worry, I'll do some more research and try again tomorrow!" "TOMORROW! What about school !"

"Don't worry Rito, oops I mean Ri**ko**_ giggle._ You can borrow a peke badge until then." "I can't go to school like this!" "Ehhh? Why not?"

Although Riko tried she just couldn't get Lala to understand her problem. Lala even made the driver stop to talk to the principle that, as luck would have it, was walking down the street...okay he was chasing a girl in a maid's uniform. Man's a super pervert. "Hey Mr. Principle!" He stopped and looked to see one of his favorite student's.

"Ah! Lala!" "Can my friend transfer into your school?" Lala pulled Riko out, despite her struggling. "Ah, You!

Why of course! She's cute after all." "Thank you Mr. Principle!" Lala jumped back into the limo, pulling Riko with him. To the principles disappointment.

The limo took the two girl's home and began driving back to their master's home. When they walked through the door Mikan's reaction was instant. "RI-RITO!" And of course Riko's face turned bright red as she tried to explain her attire to her sister.

"Okay, so your stuck as a girl for the time being?" Riko shook her head yes. "Man, never thought I would be calling you big sister Rito." "It's not Rito right now Mikan. Call her Riko!"

"Riko?" Mikan eyed her bro-...I mean sister, suspiciously. "I-it's not what you think Mikan! I had to come up with something quickly...so I just switched 'to' with 'ko'." Mikan nodded her head, still a little uneasy about her brothers new role in life.

"So anyway Ri**ko**, since you solved the whole school issue I think we should tech you how to put a bra on." "No way!" "Riko. You don't know how long your gonna be stuck like this, so you gotta learn to act more like a girl." As much as Riko hated it Mikan had a point.

The three went upstairs and into Mikan's room. "Okay Riko, here you go." Mikan held up the bra she had tried to get her to wear last time. Riko sweat dropped, she held the bra in front of her, not believing she was about to have her younger sister teach her how to put on a bra. "Hey Peke, let's help too!"

"Lala what are you-?" Without warning Peke transformed, dressing Lala in only a pink lacy bra and matching panties. The panties didn't cover much, not that the bra was much better, and had a small red ribbon on her womanhood. Riko squealed and looked away, holding up her hands to shield her eye's. "Lala!"

"It's alright Riko! It'll be easier this way." Lala turned Riko around and spun around herself to show her back. "See Riko, it's supposed to go like this." Lala pushed her hand around her body to point to the clasp of her bra, while the other hand held her hair out of the way.

Riko's face was bright red as she stared at Lala's almost bare back. Though that wasn't the only thing her eyes were on. They traveled down, taking in Lala's fantastic curves, until they stopped at her next to naked butt. Riko immediately forced her eyes up, holding her body stiff. _"Wha- what am I doing!_

_ Can't look! Can't look!"_ "Riko?" Mikan broke Riko out of her trance, even though she jumped a foot in the air by just the surprise. "Try it on."

"Yeah Riko! You'll look so cute!" "Hmm Lala, Mikan...seriously." "By the way Riko why do you have your hair in pigtail's? I mean it's cute but...I didn't think you were that into this situation."

"I didn't want to put it up like this! Rin and Aya keep on putting my hair up like this! I still can't believe they got me twice already." Riko pouted in despair at the memory of the two jumping her, for the second time, and putting her hair up in the bathroom's changing area. And that was only the beginning of Rito's new live as Riko Yuusaki, and more importantly as a girl. All I can say is...good luck in gym class Riko.


End file.
